Don't Tell Anyone
by x0x.RunnSmackkintoYouu.x0x
Summary: Miley Stewart’s my 'secret' tutor in English. Nobody knows but me and her...I mean, she and I. You see? I told you she was my tutor, or else I wouldn’t have corrected myself there." Niley. Kinda fluffy. T for violence and makeout scenes
1. Don't Tell Anyone

Alrighty. One shot number 2. Enjoy :)

Btw, this is a songfic to Don't Tell Anyone by JB. If you've never heard it go listen to it now! It's way better than their new "Baby, I love you \ I hate you, " crap.

I think this story's more like _Stop The World_ by Demi, or _Before The Storm_ . . . but I wrote this before those 2 songs released. Sooo, DTA will have to do.

**Disclaimer** : I don't own the characters…or the song… or NickJ is Off The Chain :(

But I do own the plot. And that's what counts! ;)

Don't Tell Anyone – Niley (One Shot)

Nick's P.O.V

The football team and I laughed as we walked past her. No one had farted or told a funny joke. We just laugh at her for fun. They don't know about my song. Neither does she. She doesn't have to.

_**I wrote this lyric for you, all by myself…**_

Joe, my brother, snorted. "Hey look! It's that geek Riley!" he muttered laughing, loud enough for her to hear.

She looked straight at me and then to Joe. "It's Miley," she murmured softly. Miley looked back at me with her blue eyes. They were already glistening with tears. She wanted me to say something. I just scoffed and gave her a dirty look.

_**What makes you think I need you, or anybody else?...**_

Suddenly I felt ashamed of myself. Ashamed...but not enough to brake me. There's never enough to brake me. I'm Nicholas Jonas, for crying out loud! Then...why did I look down? Not because I like her, that's for sure.

_**But when you see me walking, just staring at my feet…**_

It's because I don't like her.....I think.

I looked up again.

"I don't care what your name is. You're a loser faggot!" Joe sneered, ripping the 1996 glasses off her face and throwing them to the ground.

Miley started whimpering as quietly as she could. She bent down to grab her glasses. She had a hard time. Miley kept staring at me. Why? Why did she stare at me? I'm not going to save her, okay? I'm just not!

_**'**__**Cause I'm not all about you, I'm already complete.**_

Kevin, my other brother, faced me and leaned in to my ear. "You wanna finish her off?" he asked, smirking.

"Huh?" I asked. _What does he mean by that?_ I wondered.

He squeezed my shoulder. "You know..." he paused, pointing to my feet. "Give her a few soccer score demos."

I frowned.

Miley's eyes turned frightened. Kevin wanted me to kick her!

_I shouldn't._ I thought, _I can't. I just can't do that to her. She's done so—_

"Dude, hurry up." My friend, Mitch, rushed me. "We've got practice in five." He said.

I cleared my throat. "R-Right," I stuttered, nervously, walking closer to Miley. "Let's just make this quick." I blabbered. Secretly I was building the strength. Not the physical kind...the emotional kind.

Her eyes grew wide.

I sighed roughly. _Here goes nothing. Three, two…_ At the thought of one, I start throwing kicks at her curled body.

_**I hope this doesn't make you cry, **_

_**But I don't wanna make you mine, **_

_**I told you for the millionth time, **_

_**That I don't need you in my life.**_

She began crying harder. Oh God, I was killing her! I couldn't do it anymore. I slowed down and kicked the air beside her with all my power. Wow. I liked her so much I _pretended_ to kick her. Right before Mitch irrupted my thought I was going to say how much she's done for me. Miley Stewart's my "secret" tutor in English. Nobody knows but me and her...I mean, _she and I_. You see? I told you she was my tutor, or else I wouldn't have corrected myself there. I've gotten smarter and sometimes my friends question me about it. I lye, of course!

Although I stopped kicking her, Miley kept crying. I shrugged my shoulders.

Kevin approached me. "Awesome job, Nick J. You're so off the chain." He rhymed.

I smirked. It was rapping time. "Yo, I'm so hot just like a tamale!" I shouted.

"So destructive just like a tsunami!" the entire school, but Miley shouted back. She was too in pain. But even if she wasn't in terrible pain, she still wouldn't have chanted. I was a bully.

Miley got up slowly as I continued to rap, hoping not to get kicked again. We locked eyes again. "I can't believe you." I whispered, and then ran away.

- -

After practice I found Miley under the bleachers. She's still crying. She was hugging her knees close to her and had her head bowed.

I coughed. "Miley," I started.

She looked up to see me and bowed her head again. "Just go away, Nick." She sobbed.

I crouched down and made my way under. Then I kneel in front of her. "Listen, I didn't mean to hurt you, Miley, I promise." I vowed.

Miley stared at me by peeking through her sleeves.

_**But you can see through me (yeah)…**_

"I know. You said me you loved me." She told me.

I nodded. _Good that she knows._ I thought.

_**And how you get to me…**_

"So," she sighed, lifting her head. "Which part of you is the fake? The part that loves me or the part that loves football?" she asked me seriously.

_**You know I'm just a fraud…**_

I looked down to my hands and spotted my purity ring. It was the only part of me that wanted to be honest. I told my friends I _did it_ with Kayllie-Lorraine from chemistry class, who just so happened to move to Wisconsin and said that the ring was for no reason whatsoever. The ring was a huge distraction from Miley's question. I purposely stared at it for too long.

Miley snapped once. "Nick!" she spat.

"Huh?" I asked, playing clueless.

_**I'm just afraid…**_

"Which part of you is the real you? The one out there or the one in here?" Miley urged an answered.

I looked her in her eyes. Gosh, they were beautiful. "Definitely the one in here." I whispered, "And since I'd have to hurt you like the way I did today again, I'm giving it all up. Which is why stopped to kick beside you. I just can't handle hurting you anymore." And I finished off with, "I love you."

_**I feel the same…**_

I took off her glasses carefully to see her eyes better and pulled out the bun in her hair. I leaned in to kiss her. At last our lips pressed against each other's. I loved kissing her. We only kissed under the bleachers or at her house. Nowhere public.

Getting relaxed with kiss, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. She draped her arms around my neck. I grabbed onto her waist tighter and deepened the kiss. I fell onto my back, taking her with me and shoved my hands into her back pockets. I didn't want anybody seeing this episode of affection.

_**But don't tell anyone…**_

I broke the kiss hesitantly. "Imagine if the whole school saw us like this. You know, me and you makin' out under the bleachers." I said, taking my hands out of her pockets and rubbing her lower back.

_**Don't tell anyone.**_

Miley licked her lips, continuing to play with my hair. "First of all it's _"You and I",_ and secondly, that can't happen." She giggled at me.

I frowned. "Why not?" I questioned confused.

"You hear that silence?" she asked, watching me nod. "Well, guess what?"

"What?" I asked back.

"The whole world stopped after you said you would give it all up just for me. Thus establishing the central theme that life only gets in the manner if you allow it." She explained, smiling.

I still frowned.

Miley rolled her eyes. "You gave up your world to have me. You. Love. Me." She said slowly.

"Ohh," I moaned. I shrugged. "Eh, I guess I should throw out that song I wrote about you." I replied.

"What song?"

"Oh, see I wrote this song about how I pretend to hate you, but I really have feelings for you." I told her.

Miley beamed wider. "Yea. The first verse was probably the poem you read for Arts Night, wasn't it?" she figured.

I blushed hard. "Uh-huh." I hummed.

"Can I hear the rest of it?" she begged, "Please, Nick?"

I sat up. "Oh, okay." I groaned happily. Then I sang the rest.

_**I wake up thinking of you, and that creeps me out **_

_**I try not to call you, but I can't do without**_

_**Hearing your voice tell me, that I am on your mind**_

_**It wouldn't work to rush this, I'll come around in time. **_

_**I hope that you can understand **_

_**But now I don't know where I stand **_

_**I'd rather hide behind these walls**_

_**Pretending I don't care at all. **_

_**But you can see through me (yeah) **_

_**And how you get to me**_

_**You know I'm just a fraud **_

_**I'm just afraid**_

_**I feel the same**_

_**But don't tell anyone **_

_**Don't tell anyone. **_

_**Life keeps going on **_

_**The world keeps spinning round **_

_**Can't we stop going in circles? **_

_**Am I afraid of what they'll say? **_

_**What you confuse to see-- you and me…?**_

_**But you can see through me (yeah) **_

_**And how you get to me**_

_**You know I'm just a fraud**_

_**I'm just afraid, (I'm just afraid)**_

_**I feel the same**_

_**But don't tell anyone **_

_**Don't tell anyone (don't tell anyone--) **_

_**But you can see through me (you can see through me)**_

_**And how you get to me (how you get to me) **_

_**You know I'm just a fraud**_

_**I'm just afraid**_

_**I feel the same **_

_**But don't tell anyone **_

_**Don't tell anyone.**_

Miley put her arm around me. "Nick, that was amazing! I love it." She moaned sweetly, resting her head on my shoulder.

It was official. We were cuddling as boyfriend and girlfriend.

I kissed her forehead. "I love it too, Baby." I murmured.

Suddenly thunder struck and lightening zapped in the sky.

I screamed like a little girl. "AHHHHH!!"

"Nick, calm down! The world is just coming back to life!" she assured.

The wind picked up and leaves starting flying through. One hit me in face.

I got up and started to leave. "Come on! Let's go!" I yelled. I ran out from the bleacher. The wind became stronger. At that moment, the bleachers fell apart slightly. I gasped. Miley was still under there!

"Nick!!" She screamed.

"Miley!!" I hollered.

She stretched her arm out to reach my hand.

I grabbed her hand and laced my fingers in her own.

She coughed roughly. "Nick, you have to wake up." She muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"You have to wake up, Nick!"

I frowned deeply. "Wake up!? You're telling me this is a dream?!" I yelled over the wind.

"Yes! It is!" Miley yelled back, "This is your revelation!"

"My what!?"

She groaned. "Your turning point! This is the part of life in which you decide on life changing moments. Don't make the wrong decision, Nick! Please!"

I kissed her hand. "I won't!" I called.

Another gust of wind went by and the bleachers shook. Then it collapsed on her. I heard her scream.

- -

I shot up in bed. MILEY!!!" I yelled at the top of lungs.

I turned to my right. Joe was sitting in a chair, staring at me. He then pointed a finger. "Ha! I knew you loved her! I knew it! You L.U.V Miley!" He mocked me.

I rested my hand on my chest and nodded. "Yea. I do." I agreed, breathing heavily.

Joe frowned at me.

_I made the RIGHT decision, Miley._ I thought, letting a smirk creep onto my face.

- The End -

**A/N : so there ya have it. Did u like it? Hate it? Review.**

**Hmm, I think I'll do Only Hope by Swiftfoot next. **

*** .Niley ***


	2. I Promise You

**A/N : Whaddup, readers. Chapter 2 of Don't Tell Anyone. It's not a one shot anymore! 8D**

**Sorry this toke, like, FOUR MILLION YEARS to get done! Super busy...**

**i wish the world would stop just to let me write. :(**

**Okay, so this chapter's based on** _"I Promise You"_ **by **_**The Scene**_**. I REFUSE to put Selena's name on the band. The boys do all the work! She doesn't do anything but stand there and look cute! It's such a good song, though. I suggest you listen to it while you read. =)**

**Disclaimer : **I DON'T OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS, MILEY STEWART, THE SCENE, OR AXE! But I'd be soooo freakin' happy if I did. Best house-parties EVER!

**Miley's P.O.V**

So there I was, sitting in the passenger seat of his car. The aroma of Dark Chocolate Axe and gasoline in the air. It was a rainy day.

_**I know  
That my love for y**__**ou,**_

_**Is real.  
It's somethin' true that we do  
Just somethin' natural  
That I feel.**_

_**When you walk in the room  
When you're near  
I feel my heart**__**, skip a beat  
The whole world disappears  
And there's just you and me  
Falling head over feet  
Let's take a chance … together**_

I was abhorrent of myself for thanking God for every red light that made him stop. Honestly, I was nervous. I'd never felt so self-conscious. A vast majority of the girls he'd dated in prior were quite confident. I mean, it was Nick Jonas for Pete's sake!

I wanted, no, I _needed_ him to touch me or smile, or even look at me to show me he had the desire to do this. Show me off to his peers and tell them he was quitting football for good.

I took a deep breath. _I trust him_, I thought.

_**I know, I know, I know, I know,  
**__**We're gonna make it  
'Cause no one else can make me feel the way that you do.  
I promise you.**_

_**I **__**know, I know, I know, I know,  
We're gonna get there  
Today, tomorrow,  
And forever we will stay true.  
I Promise you.**_

Nicholas put his left hand to 12 on the wheel. He then sat the right on the glove compartment.

I attempted to slip my hand under his.

He moved his hand away.

A fire struck beneath my cheeks. Rejected.

My body remained still, almost dead, for the rest of the ride as I stared at my nude nails. Choking back tears was harder than it seemed in most films.

_**They say,  
That we're just too young to know ... **__**But I'm sure, heart and soul, that I'm never letting you go.**_

Evidently, we had made it to school. He parked the car and sat for a moment with his seatbelt on. Blank faced and empty eyed as her stared ahead. Usually, this would make me giddy. He was adorable, that boy. But this... was different. I felt sick to stomach when I finally peered out the windshield.

He had been staring at his teammates, all of them wet and muddy and grass-stained. There had been practice this morning and he_ insisted_ on not going. On quitting the team. On being with _me_.

I started running my fingers against his bicep ... just to comfort him.

_**When it's right, it's right,  
And this is it  
'Cause I'm walking on air every single time that we kiss  
You make the angels sing.  
You give that somber rings.**_

_**You make everything, better.**_

Suddenly, Nick had frowned at the window. I looked. There was Kevin and Mitch, pretending to spank one another on the backside, implying my boyfriend was "whipped".

Sooner than later, Joe had joined in, except this time they were gagging at us and pushing their hands against their chests.

I was _NOT_ flat chested! I was just the only one who hadn't gotten implants from the local pharmacy.

Nicholas' face had now become furious. He grabbed my hand and threw himself out of the car, abruptly taking me with him. In less than a blur we were right in front of them.

I wasn't afraid.

_**I know, I know, I know, I know,  
**__**We're gonna make it  
'Cause no one else can make me feel the way that you do.  
I promise you.**_

_**I **__**know, I know, I know, I know,  
We're gonna get there  
Today, tomorrow,  
And forever we will stay true.  
I Promise you.**_

"You got something to say, say it to my _FACE_, jackass!!" Nick cussed.

Joe stepped to the right. "Oh, then I'll say it to _her_ face. Back off my brother you worthless faggot!"

I heard, and felt, Nick's teeth grind.

He was just about to throw punch.

"NO!" I yelled, clutching his wrist.

With a quick chuck, he had thrown his punch, hurtling both Joe and I to the ground in another blur.

---

"Miley?" a voice asked, concerned. It was familiar.

Nick.

My eyes fluttered open to see the lower half of Joe's face smeared with blood and cream walls.

I was in the school infirmary.

"Joe Jonas? Your mother's here to take you for x-rays." The nurse said.

"Mommy!" Joe left the room, leaving Nicholas and I alone. I ignored the fact he was a big wuss at-heart

"I am so sorry! You shouldn't have grabbed my hand." He got down on his knees so we were eyelevel and shook his head. "No ... I shouldn't be hitting

people ..."

I filled his silence. "You're right. Violence is never the answer, Nicky. Ever."

"I know, I know... It's just..." He paused again. Something was consuming his thoughts.

"What is it?" I sat up straight. My hair felt cold and wet as it hit the back of my neck. I was dirty, too.

Nick had pursed his lips. "I had this dream," he said. His cheeks went red, and his breath were staggered. He was sobbing.

I ran my hands through his hair. "What happened, honey?... I'm here."

_**I'll never let you down.**_

_**I'll always hear you out.**_

_**There is nothing, you cannot confide.**_

"I dreamed I beat you up for the team and then ... " He started pacing the room. He was in tears and did not notice he was just wandering.

I reached out for his hand. "You can tell me. I love you." I was desperate enough to also ignore the fact he mispronounced 'dreamt'.

My body was concave when it happened, but leaned just far enough for the skin on our fingers to touch.

He repelled quickly.

I was not embarrassed this time. I was angry. "Nicholas, TALK TO ME!" I yelled. My eyes burned. I was about to cry.

Nick made a beeline, and somehow I had been so fast and so messed up in the head I didn't notice I'd thrown myself in front of the door. "What's wrong? Did you cheat on me or something? We'll talk about it. I'll forgive you." I blubbered.

"You died, okay! The bleachers collapsed and you were dead!"

I stood there with my breath caught. I felt lightheaded. I died. Near the football field.

Nick groaned at the top his lungs. I found him yanking at his hair. "See that's the thing! I said DREAM not NIGHTMARE! And when I saw the team this morning..."

"You wanted to be there." I finished for him.

"Not for the making-fun-of-you part, just the practice. I like being popular, Mi." He said, shaking his head. "I know it's sick 'cuz I love you bad."

I propped his head up with my index. "I believe you." I promised.

My boyfriend nodded through his tears, gratitude in his eyes. He half smiled.

Dang it! That twisted, beautiful smile of his was perfection.

A trance came over us.

_**You listen when I speak  
You make my knees go weak  
And I just want you by side --**_

And finally we kissed. It was just what I needed. It was softer and sweeter than the way he'd kiss me in my living room or the school's deserted library. His_ heart_ was in it, not just his tongue.

He lips parted to breathe. "I love you, babe. Don't forget it, alright?"

Suddenly I was dizzy. The severity of my fall had kicked in when I nodded. I gave into his arms.

Feeling like 0.00 pounds, I'd felt Nick carry me to the bed. My head hit the pillow gently. We sat for a while in silence. It was comfortable.

"Please... go to class." I said.

He huffed. I knew he didn't expect me to realize it wasn't lunch yet. "Really?" he asked, almost defeated.

I looked at him. Who was I push him away? "No way." I smiled, "**'**Cuz I love you bad."

And with that he laughed and stared out the window to the administration office. He had a plan. I knew it.

"I'll be back." He said, leaving the room.

I shut my eyes.

**Nick's P.O.V**

My goodness, she was love. I had never felt this good in my life!

So why just tight-rope-walk the edge? I was gonna jump. I grabbed PA. "Alright people! Bros, bras, geeks, nerds, losers...excreta," I looked out the door.

People roaming the halls stopped in their tracks. I heard the school cheer. _Damn. If only they knew what I was going to say._

"I'm in love with Miley Stewart!" I announced.

The school gasped. I swore it, like, echoed from the courtyard.

"That's right," I said, "You heard me. I LOVE MILEY STEWART and there's nothing you can do about! I don't even care if she's in the chess team or the science club or the optional algebra university course. Screw that! In fact, screw the school status shit and let's just live! Let's date and win and lose and learn something about ourselves besides our labels! I quit the football just to be with my girlfriend! That's bull, I tell you! Now, I'm gonna live my life, who's with me?!"

Silence.

Then ...

Cheers and applauding.

I whipped around to find Miley fast asleep, her chest rising every few seconds. I smiled. My angel. Forever.

_**I know, I know, I know, I know,  
**__**We're gonna make it  
'Cause no one else can make me feel the way that you do.  
I promise you.**_

_**I **__**know, I know, I know, I know,  
We're gonna get there  
Today, tomorrow,  
And forever we will stay true.  
**_

_**I Promise you**__**. [x 3]**_

---

**A/N: okay, well, there you have it. Hope you liked as much as the first. Probably not. I didn't.**

**Review pleasies :) **

**x**0**x. Peace**Love**Music .x**0**x**


End file.
